Ignoring the Audience
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: Everyone was shocked to silence. No one certainly expected that something like this will happen. As interesting as this is, really interesting, they came here to see a basketball game, and maybe a fight between the players. They weren't expecting that they'll see something like this! Speaking of which, are they even planning on stopping? [AkaKuro one-shot.]


_Hey, dear readers! Sadihime here~ and I brought you all an AkaKuro one-shot! Yes! I finally wrote something about my OTP.  
I've had this on my head for months but I didn't know how to write, yet. I figured that if I typed the scene, I'll be able to get something out, and I did! _

_I tried adding humor in it. It's not really my forte(I'm more of an angst/drama/romance writer) so it may have come out a little forced. Hopefully, not so much. Also this is_ _unbeta-d__ so expect some grammatical errors. Also, I felt that the transition isn't really that smooth.__  
_

_Disclaimer: Again, Kuroko no Basket is not mine. It's Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.  
_

* * *

**Ignoring the Audience**

* * *

_What. The. Hell._

Everyone was shocked to silence. No one certainly expected that something like this will happen. As interesting as this is, _really _interesting, they came here to see a basketball game, and maybe a fight. They weren't expecting that they'll see something like this! Speaking of which, are they even planning on stopping?

Kise, who stood up from surprise, stared at the scene with a horrified expression. "K-Kurokocchi?" He turned around to face his team."Hey, senpai...this— this is not happening, right?"

Kasamatsu, who was staring with wide eyes replied, "Uhh..." Frankly, his mind was still trying to digest the scene happening before them. They _are_ younger than them, right? They really shouldn't be doing this. _He_ doesn't even know how to do that!

Hearing his captain's response, Kise dropped down to the his knees and wailed "KUROKOCCHI! WHY!" Before bursting in tears and sobbing quite loudly, creating a scene that made others stare with an incredulous expression.

Touou almost had the same luck as Kaijou with Momoi freaking out, torn between squealing with happiness and crying out with despair. Aomine, on the other hand, was taking it quite well. Although, they're quite sure that they didn't want to know what's going on in his mind, seeing an amount of blood gushing down his nose. "T-Tetsu..."

Midorima knew that this would happen sooner or later. The tension between the two can be so thick sometimes that it almost suffocated him. He thought he was prepared to see something like this but it seems that he was wrong. In fact, what was happening is wrong! That is so embarrassing! How can they do this with thousands of people watching them. His eyes widened as he saw Akashi moved his knees. _Oh, Kami-sama..._

Takao, who was staring at the scene with surprised, yet amused eyes, turned to look at Midroma. He didn't really know whether he should laugh at Midormia's expression or try to comfort him, he looks _really_ traumatized. He decided that he'll take a picture instead. _Shin-chan looks so cute!_

"Kuro-chin...Aka-chin..."

"Uhh...Atsushi?"

Himuro winced as he heard a loud pop. Murasakibara's chips exploded and covered them. He could only watch with a worried expression as the scene on the court transpired. He can't help but wonder, though, as he heard some girls freaking out, squealing with glee, and fainting with satisfied expressions on their faces. _Are these kind of scenes normal in Japan?_

Silence reigned in the gymnasium. No one knew how to react. It all happened so fast. One minute, Akashi and Kuroko were facing each other, the ball dribbling in Kuroko's hands, and the next thing they know is that they're lying on the ground, Kuroko on top of Akashi and kissing him right on the lips!

Akashi had his fair share of surprises, though with his Emperor Eyes, surprises could easily be predicted. He knew that Tetsuya was going for a drive, he, of course, countered it. He just didn't expect that Tetsuya will suddenly shift to the other direction which prompted him to react with instinct to stop him. This resulted to their current predicament, lip-locked on the floor with thousands of eyes on them. Not that he really mind it anyway, Tetsuya's lips are very soft. He'll just lay here for the meantime, it's not like Tetsuya is getting up anytime soon, anyway. Of course, he could push him off, but it's too much effort. He'll just enjoy this while it lasts.

Kuroko knew that what he did was risky. There was a possibility that Akashi would see through the fake and make him lose the ball. There were plenty of things that could have happen, he just didn't expect that kissing Akashi-kun would be one of them. He should really get up right now but for some reason, he couldn't will his body to do so. His mind is only filled with one line of thought and that is how nice Akashi-kun's lips feels and how Akashi-kun's and his body seem to fit so perfectly together…And that—

Before his thoughts could go any further, he felt Akashi part his lips and a soft, wet muscle licked his lower lip before nibbling on it, asking for entrance. Thinking that passing up on an opportunity like this will be such a waste, he allowed Akashi to do as he pleased. Akashi's tongue eagerly entered Kuroko's cavern, exploring it to the fullest. Kuroko moaned as Akashi wound his arms to hold his hips.

Kuroko can feel Akashi's playful tongue coaxed his to join him in a pleasurable dance which he responded eagerly to. He didn't know what he did but he knew that it pleasured Akashi who let out a quiet groan. Akashi suddenly gripped his hips and flipped them around. Now that he's on top, he can control the situation and make it more _interesting_.

Akashi let go of Tetsuya's lips, a thin line of saliva connected to their lips. He heard Tetsuya whimper at the loss. Akashi stared at Tetsuya, who was panting and blushing, eyes dazed with lust and need. He smirked before he placed his forearms on each side of Tetsuya's head and used them to support his weight. He shifted his body so that he was between Tetsuya's legs, stared at him with heterochromatic eyes darkened with lust and a hint of affection before he kissed him again, this time…_deeper_ and _more intense_. Kuroko wound his arm on Akashi's neck to pull him closer than before.

Kuroko gasped into the kiss when he felt Akashi used his knee and rubbed it against his groin, creating sweet friction that sent pleasure running up and down his spine. Akashi let go of his lips to move down his neck, licking and sucking it, leaving marks that would surely last for days. One of his hands slid from Tetsuya's milky thighs to his stomach, and up to one of Kuroko's nipples, tweaking and playing it, making Kuroko lose himself to the pleasure that made him let out a lewd and wanton moan. Hearing this almost made Akashi lose control, it should be illegal for Tetsuya to let out a sound like that.

Feeling satisfied with the love marks that he left on Tetsuya's neck, he moved down to Kuroko's shoulder, Kuroko let out a loud moan as Akashi bit him hard enough to draw blood. Smirking at the delicious sounds that Tetsuya let out, Akashi smirked before he licked the blood clean and kissed the spot. He removed himself from Kuroko's shoulder and moved up to place a short, sweet kiss on his Tetsuya's lips. Akashi sat up and stared at Kuroko, stopping all his ministrations, concluding that this is far enough. If he goes anymore further… Well, let's just say it's better to just stop now.

Kuroko, feeling that the pleasure stopped, opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed in the first place, to see Akashi's smirking face. He kept his face blank as he was suddenly aware of just what exactly they had done. He just made out with Akashi in front of a _live_ audience!The cameras, still rolling, were focused on them and are operated with stunned cameramen. The whole basketball fans of Japan probably saw their erotic display. He just hopes that no kids saw them, those poor innocent children...

He saw his team, along with Akashi's, gaping at them with their eyes wide open with shock. Looking around the audience, he noticed the horrified look that Midorima was giving them, he can also hear the loud sobs and wails that Kise and Momoi are making. Aomine was in a daze and...was that blood dripping out of his nose? Muraskibara looks normal enough, apart from the fact that his bag of chips popped from his tight grip and are now scattered all over him.

Akashi, who was observing Kuroko, suddenly spoke, his tone made it seem like everything that happened was totally ordinary and that they didn't do something that was _not_ for the public to see.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?" he asked, noting that Akashi is still straddling his hips, while he's still there lying on the ground. He tried not to blush at the feeling of something hard pressed against him. He tried not to dwell at the fact that he was hard, too.

"Would you like me to get up?"

"It'll be most appreciated if you do."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now, would be a very good time, Akashi-kun."

"Very well, then. You should've said so in the first place." Akashi smirked. He gracefully got up, brushed his jersey before offering a hand to Kuroko, who accepted it gratefully.

Kuroko looked around the audience to see that most of them were stunned to silence, blushes on their faces, while some, mostly girls, were squealing, blood dripping down their noses. He turned to Akashi only to find him gone. He found him talking to the referee, probably about what happened. He walked back to his team, who was still gaping, and went to Kagami. Then, he kicked his shin.

"What the hell, Kuroko!" Kagami snapping out of his stupor, "What was that?!" he demanded. He really doesn't get what just happened. Seriously! He just saw his teammate doing things that bordered sex with his former captain. He noticed a darkening bruised on Kuroko's shoulder, he blushed knowing exactly how that happened.

"That was nothing, Kagami-kun. Now let's go, Akashi-kun is requesting for a break." He replied, stalking back to the bench, leaving a stupefied Kagami to wonder if all of this was normal. _  
_

An announcement went out saying that they'll be having a break. Seirin and Rakuzan went back to their locker rooms, most of them wearing a dazed expression. They just saw their teammates engaged in sexual activity, they have the right to be traumatized!

As the teams left the court, the whole gymnasium was still stunned. Others fainted and had to be taken by the ambulance while some began to get their bearings back and had excused themselves to get rid of their…umm…problem. Well, after some time, a miracle happened because the game managed to resume. However, many noticed that the game became more intense and fast-paced than before. The players of the court noticed the tension and knew exactly where it's coming from. They can only hope that the match can be finish soon because they don't know how much more of this they can take.

This is definitely their most unforgettable match in their lives.

* * *

.

.

.

_After the game ended_

The members of the Seirin and Rakuzan team were walking down the halls together, no one cared for the results anymore, they're just glad that they were going home. They suddenly bumped into four colorful heads who were staring at something. They saw Kise with tears dripping down his face, Midorima with his glasses cracked, Aomine with his mouth opened and a dazed look, and Murasakibara who dropped his precious bag of chips on the ground. Wondering what the hell was happening, they decided to look. And they immediately regretted it.

There they saw Akashi who was pressing Kuroko on the wall. Kuroko got his legs wrapped around Akashi's waist while his hands were around Akashi's neck. Akashi was busy with Kuroko's neck.

"Hnggh, A-Akashi-kun!"

"Hmm…Tetsuya.."

The teams can only be thankful that they both still have their clothes on.

Wait— now it's gone.

Nevermind.

_Owari~_

* * *

_Yes, I know. I didn't let them go all the way. I, too, wanted some AkaKuro smut, but I had to stopped myself because it doesn't fit. So, I just decided to add that part in the end. __The truth is I just wanted them to accidentally kiss each other in the finals. ^_^_

_I hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun writing it. _

_**Please review!** It'll make me really happy to know your opinion._


End file.
